


Why we ended up like this.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Apesar de tudo eu não me surpreendo da janela ainda estar aberta como nos velhos tempos, não me surpreendo por ela estar ainda usando a mesma maldita camiseta que eu esqueci por acaso debaixo da cama e ela pegou no meio da noite por causa do frio.Porque Bonnie sabe sobre mim.Ela sempre soube que um dia eu iria mudar de ideia."Bubbline // Oneshot.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 8





	Why we ended up like this.

Me surpreenderia se algo realmente tivesse mudado.

Não sei quando tempo fiquei longe — meses ou anos — porque por um longo período não pensei em voltar e porque o tempo já deixou de ser algo em que eu possa confiar e o mantenho como areia escorrendo pelos dedos. Encontro praticamente tudo no mesmo lugar, como antes e como sempre. Suspiro quando penduro meu casaco xadrez surrado no cabideiro ao lado da porta, onde ele nunca deixou de estar.

E antes de ir embora aprendi a aceitar o fato de que eu sempre viria em segundo lugar na vida dela, apesar de que Bonnibel talvez não fosse o meu “primeiro lugar” se eu tivesse algo além dela pra cuidar e me preocupar também.

Ela tem o poder de colorir os meus dias com suas cores, enquanto eu sou capaz de mudar a vida dela como se estivesse transformando um arco-íris em preto e branco. Ok, não, ela nunca disse isso.

Apesar de tudo eu não me surpreendo da janela ainda estar aberta como nos velhos tempos, não me surpreendo por ela estar ainda usando a mesma maldita camiseta que eu esqueci por acaso debaixo da cama e ela pegou no meio da noite por causa do frio.

Porque Bonnie sabe sobre mim.

Ela sempre soube que um dia eu iria mudar de ideia.

________________

Antes de tudo acontecer, ela estava sempre ao meu lado. Sorrindo, implicando (principalmente fazendo piadinhas com tudo que eu falava). Antes de nós duas sermos infectadas por alguma química estranha e potente que me fez vê-la com outros olhos.

Ela está meio pra baixo porque é mais um aniversário, e aniversários não costumam ser algo muito legal por aqui. São repetitivos e só servem pra lembrar que o tempo passa e você vai morrer logo, mas eu sou uma boa amiga e vou levá-la para fazer alguma coisa que valha a pena.

Os olhos de princesa mimada se estreitam quando abro passagem como um bom cavalheiro para que ela entre no pub. Lá dentro é escuro e enevoado, e todas as criaturas inimagináveis de Ooo estão ali apara se divertir e ouvir música. Então, bem, em alguns segundos eu me convenço de que Bonnie vá gostar, mesmo que ela esteja usando uma roupa mais apropriada para ir a um chá de princesas.

Eu sei que isso não é nada a cara dela, mas é bem melhor do que ficar trancada no quarto ou fazendo algum experimento ridículo.

— Ei John, o de sempre! — Eu grito para o bartender quando chego ao balcão empoeirado, onde descanso o braço direito e me viro para encará-la. — O que você gosta de beber?

— Marceline, eu não faço essas coisas — ela respira fundo, olhando ao redor, as bochechas deliciosamente vermelhas de constrangimento.

— Ok John, vê alguma coisa doce pra princesa aqui. — Eu viro a minha primeira dose de tequila assim que o bartender a coloca no balcão. O líquido desce queimando pela minha garganta e é a melhor sensação do mundo, porque dissolve o nervosismo estranho que estou sentindo desde que tirei a Bonnie de casa.

Uma banda sobe no palco e começa a tocar uma música que aprendi a letra na semana passada, então começo a cantar junto e a me sacudir, é aí que percebo as sobrancelhas da Bonnie arqueadas para mim como se eu não fosse normal. Reviro os olhos e toco de leve no rosto dela.

— Relaxa por pelo menos um dia, tá bom Bubs? — minha voz sai mais alta pra sobrepor o barulho da banda e ela me encara no momento em que o bartender coloca em frente a nós um copo com um líquido marrom e espesso, que ela analisa desconfiada. — Quantos anos você faz hoje?

— Dezoito — Ela murmura de um jeito que mal posso ouvir, estirando a língua para provar a bebida do copo — De acordo com as minhas contas. Ei, isso é bom. Tem gosto de... capuccino com chocolate e... álcool também.

Eu caio na gargalhada assim que vejo a expressão ingênua que ela faz ao beber mais da metade da amarula do copo e seu rosto fica ainda mais corado. Paro de rir bem aí, com uma timidez que não sei muito bem de onde acaba de sair, fitando as bochechas vermelhas.

— Você já tem dezoito há muito tempo — tenho sorte do meu cabelo comprido esconder metade do rosto quando me viro novamente para o palco e estico as pernas deixando meus All Stars vermelhos rasparem o chão. — Só nunca parou pra aproveitar um pouco a vida. Viajar, sair daqui, cara. Tem muitos lugares pra se conhecer.

Bonnibel observa o copo por um longo tempo, pensativa. Não sei se a ofendi de alguma forma, porque ela parece à beira das lágrimas — mas essa expressão some no minuto seguinte em que o garçom coloca mais líquido marrom no copo e ela sorri como uma criança que acaba de receber um doce. E então conversamos sobre qualquer coisa que vier na cabeça, enquanto eu noto todas as inesperadas mudanças de humor nela quando começo a contar sobre os meus planos de ir embora um dia.

“Ei, Marceline!” Ouço o cara do palco gritar o meu nome pelo microfone e todos me encaram. Ele está segurando um baixo e meus olhos brilham no mesmo instante. “Qual vai ser a de hoje?”

— Vê se não exagera nisso, hein. Volto logo — eu digo, flutuando até o palco. Pego o baixo das mãos do garoto e passo a correia pelo pescoço, enquanto dou duas batidinhas para testar o microfone e a minha voz ecoa pelo pub: — Não tem nada mais brega do que dedicar uma música para alguém, então eu vou apenas cantar.

“Mas você sabe, Bonnie” eu sussurro para mim mesma quando a luz cai sobre o palco.

_Horas são como diamantes, não as disperdice_

_E o tempo não espera por ninguém, e não vai esperar por mim._

_E o tempo não espera por ninguém, e não vai esperar por mim._

Meus olhos estão fixos nela enquanto canto, e o sorriso dela é tão verdadeiro que me sinto como se tivesse ganhado um prêmio na loteria e fosse gastar num instante. Assim que termino, volto até ela e peço mais duas doses de tequila antes de encará-la, porque sei que as coisas vão ficar difíceis. Bonnie já esvaziou uns quatro copos enquanto eu cantava e estou me sentindo como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma confissão amorosa ou algo do tipo.

— Isso foi incrível, Marcy — ela declarou com os olhos brilhando, com uma alegria nada sóbria que me fez rir. Eu também ficava assim, de qualquer forma.

— É o que eu faço sempre — dou de ombros e bebo de uma vez só todo o líquido flamejante do meu copo. — Ainda bem que você se divertiu, já estava achando que ia ter que te chamar pra pular de bunguee jump pra animar as coisas.

— Obrigada, de verdade — ela desce do banco ao lado do meu e envolve o meu pescoço com os braços, cambaleando de leve nos sapatos altos. Eu retribuo o abraço por cima dos cabelos lisos e cor de rosa, mas não consigo encará-la por muito tempo e respiro fundo. Qualquer um pensaria que ela estava louca por abraçar uma vampira assim.

Ela me larga em poucos segundos, mas suficientes pra perceber o quanto a pulsação dela está rápida. “Podemos ir agora? Acho que está meio... tarde” a voz enrolada dela me deixa um pouco culpada, mas quando seguro a mão dela e a guio aos tropeços pelo salão, percebo que estamos na mesma situação.

Na porta do pub nós olhamos para a rua, onde a calçada molhada evidencia chuva fraca que cai na noite. Nós nos entreolhamos para perguntar uma a outra _quem trouxe o maldito guarda chuva_ , mas caímos na gargalhada sem ter motivo e ela me arrasta rua afora, chuva afora, botas esmagando poças e cabelos molhados ao vento. Eu entrelaço meus dedos nos dela e a rodopio pela calçada, cantando uma versão mais lenta da música anterior cheia de palavras enroladas e sem nexo, enquanto ela me acompanha sorrindo e desviando dos paralelepípedos.

E é tudo como nos filmes antigos em preto e branco, quando ela se pendura em um poste de luz e gira ao redor das saias e fica na ponta dos pés e me abraça com força para não cair e não há música além da risada dela, não há beleza além das gotas de chuva que grudam os cabelos nas bochechas rosadas e dos beijos enquanto ela sussurra “Marceline” entre sorrisos _nada sóbrios_.

Teria sido romântico se ao menos a gente soubesse dançar.

________________

E mais uma vez, e outra, e outra, eu vou embora antes que o sol apareça, enquanto o sono dela ressoa pelos lençóis em tom pastel e ela mal se move de cansaço. Não é simples, eu sei, e não consigo aceitar de que o reino dela virá em primeiro lugar, sempre e sempre e sempre.

Ir embora é uma opção válida, ela já sabia disso bem antes de se... apaixonar por mim. E aí sim é tudo muito fácil, até alivia um pouco no começo — volto a ser eu mesma, sozinha como acho que nunca deixei de ser, de certo modo até feliz com a _minha_ liberdade e falta de preocupação — até achar alguma coisa muito engraçada ou que tenho certeza que a Bonnie morreria de medo e gritaria “Marcy, que horrível” e lembro que seria muito sem noção ligar pra ela despejando as minhas saudades como se nada tivesse acontecido. Então me vem na cabeça a dura realidade de que estou tentando esquecê-la e estou tentando ir embora e viver a minha vida bem longe de ser a segunda opção de alguém.

Se eu resolver voltar na próxima noite, Bonnie não vai me perguntar o porquê de eu não ter me despedido. Ela vai sorrir e me abraçar e _realmente fingir que nada aconteceu_ , porque ela não consegue ler os meus pensamentos pra descobrir o quanto eu fico magoada quando ela rejeita os planos que faço pra nós duas. Ela tenta amenizar as discussões, tenta me dar mais atenção mas nós duas fechamos os olhos para a verdade: não é suficiente. Não é suficiente para o meu egoísmo.

E nós tentamos não conversar sobre as responsabilidades _dela_.

E nós tentamos não conversar sobre o quanto _eu_ quero que ela vá embora comigo.

Minhas unhas pintadas de preto traçam linhas através do cabelo cor de rosa, enquanto eu ainda não vejo nenhuma evidência que o sol vai resolver dar as caras. Ela é tão linda, e sempre foi. Tem tanta coisa que eu quero dizer, que eu quero que me perdoe, tanta coisa que eu quero fazer ao lado dela.

Me lembro de quando ela penteava os longos cabelos depois do banho, usando um short azul, com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, e eu cantava enquanto ela se movia no ritmo do violão. E sorria. E eu pensava “dane-se os meus planos, ela está sorrindo pra mim”.

_Eu costumava pensar assim._

“Amo você, Bonnie” eu sussurro antes de depositar um beijo na testa dela. Assim, esse simples gesto que ela tanto adora me deixa à beira das lágrimas.

E eu vou embora. Dessa vez, sem planos de voltar.

________________

E então o tempo, sempre o tempo, me diz que eu não consigo ficar longe dela assim.

Chego um pouco antes do amanhecer e consigo flutuar até a janela do quarto insanamente rosa onde eu sei que ela vai estar dormindo depois de passar a madrugada concentrada em algum experimento idiota.

Pequenas vantagens de ser invisível.

Deixo o meu baixo no canto da janela, sem fazer barulho _mas querendo fazer barulho_ só pra vê-la acordar e apreciar a sua reação. Meus pés não tocam o chão quando me aproximo da cama, com meu cabelo cobrindo parcialmente o rosto, e então me lembro que estou usando aquele sidecut que ela detesta e me dá vontade de rir. Acho que ela está mais pálida e com olheiras bem marcadas sob os cílios rosados, e é essa expressão de cansaço que me impede de sussurrar “Olá, Bonnie” e ver seus olhos sonolentos se abrirem. Ao invés disso, pego uma roupa qualquer menos rosa possível no armário dela, ainda em silêncio, e vou para o banheiro, onde deixo a água quente escorrer pelos meus cabelos e me sufocar.

_O que eu estou fazendo?_

Nem tudo poderia permanecer o mesmo, como eu desejava ou pensava que aconteceria. Qualquer pessoa me odiaria no lugar dela, e eu ainda assim volto como se nada tivesse acontecido, mesmo depois de despejar toda a minha raiva e frustração por não ser a maldita prioridade na vida da Bonnie.

Quando saio do banheiro, ela já acordou e está sentada na cama, olhando para além da janela. O céu preto vai se tornando azul escuro conforme a manhã vem chegando e eu agradeço por ter conseguido entrar antes do sol nascer. Ainda sem olhar para mim, ela revira uma xícara nas mãos com algum chá que solta espirais púrpuras de vapor no ar e eu sinto... medo. Ela me parece tão cansada e mais velha que não posso deixar de notar uma nota triste quando diz “Bom dia, Marceline”.

E eu não sei o que fazer.

— Como foi a viagem? — ela pergunta quando percebe que não consigo esconder o meu constrangimento. Subitamente a toalha em meus ombros parece pesada e meus pés tocam o carpete macio como se houvesse cacos de vidro nele.

— Você sabe, cantando por aí, conhecendo pessoas que já não devem nem lembrar o meu nome, tentando... — “tentando esquecer”, eu quero dizer, mas me calo quando percebo o olhar científico dela me estudando da cabeça aos pés. E soaria um pouco exagerado. — ...fugir de responsabilidades.

Ela revira os olhos, como se eu houvesse dito o óbvio do óbvio. E é verdade.

Não existe nada incondicional entre nós e nunca existiu. Eu poderia fazer uma lista de coisas que amo e odeio em Bonnibel, e teria a mesma quantidade de linhas em ambos os lados. Tenho vontade de perguntar se é o mesmo para ela, mas no fundo, eu sei que pelo menos a lista de “odeio” seria menor. Pelo menos não me lembro de ter sido cobrada por alguma coisa, do jeito que eu fiz.

“Nunca disse que você tinha que ser perfeita”, lembro dessas palavras. Mas foi pela busca da perfeição dela que nós terminamos assim.

As mãos dela ficam paradas nas bochechas por um longo tempo, depois ela as esfrega nos olhos vermelhos. Bonnibel me estuda de cima abaixo, demorando-se um pouco no sidecut do meu cabelo e depois dá uma risadinha debochada. “Você me parece bem”.

Dou de ombros e me movo para perto dela. A toalha cai numa cadeira, eu a puxo pelos pulsos para levantá-la e dou um abraço apertado enquanto respiro o cheiro doce dos cabelos dela. Bonnie enlaça as mãos na minha cintura e ficamos paradas assim, de olhos fechados, por muito tempo, mas não pela eternidade que realmente desejo e não quero admitir. Ela me empurra levemente e dobra os joelhos sobre a cama, me levando junto para debaixo dos cobertores felpudos.

— Preciso dormir mais, ainda é muito cedo. Você pode ficar um pouco?

Ela não espera a minha resposta e se vira para o lado oposto. Sua pele se arrepia quando meu braço encosta na pele exposta entre a camiseta e o short dela, e ela puxa a minha mão de encontro ao peito e sorri.

Eu a abraço com força, inspirando seu perfume doce. Já me arrependi o suficiente de ter deixado a minha chance escapar.

— Ainda amo você, Bonnie.

Mas ela já dormiu.

Então eu fecho os olhos também.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 01/02/2015. Veja perfil para mais notas.


End file.
